


At midnight, I'll call your name

by goodbyelover



Category: GOT7
Genre: Forbidden Love, Full Moon, Kissing, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, Star-crossed, Swimming Pools, Vampire Mark Tuan, Vampires, Werewolf Kim Yugyeom, Werewolves, clandestine meetings, playful romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyelover/pseuds/goodbyelover
Summary: In which Yugyeom is a werewolf and Mark is a vampire, stealing away under the full moon.Yugyeom should be somewhere else, should be running wild with his pack, not here with stolen moments and borrowed time, but there's nowhere else he'd rather be.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	At midnight, I'll call your name

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers, Today I Offer You MarkGyeom. Tomorrow? Who Knows...
> 
> One of these days I'm going to write a proper longfic, but that day is not today.
> 
> Inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/g7tags/status/1234233851297370117?s=20) by @g7tags
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely @maricolous ♥
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♥

Yugyeom gets there first, always. It’s easy enough to vault the fence to get in – a country club pool sat atop a hill hardly needs much in the way of security.

The moon hangs full in the sky, brilliant and beguiling, nearly at her highest point. Yugyeom can feel her call, and has to fight his instinctive response. It’d be easier, if he had stayed with his pack, gone to run through field and forest in her honor, instead of sneaking away before the moon had shown her face, driven away like a secret to be kept as far from his pack as possible. 

The moon’s reflection in the pool is near perfect.

Yugyeom has been doing this long enough that there is a cadence to it, something to focus on as he ignores the moon. He strips out of his jacket, tee, and jeans, neatly folding them on one of the far away pool chairs. He even tucks his socks into his shoes before he returns poolside.

He  _ could _ dive properly into the pool, cut the water with nary a splash or sound, but he lets out a whoops and cannonballs in (perhaps in defiance).

Midnight has struck when he surfaces, because Mark is there.

Even now, the sight of him makes Yugyeom’s breath catch in his throat. He is beautiful, beautiful enough to make Yugyeom’s heart stutter with adoration, and the moon has always loved Mark, which makes him all the more lovely.

Yugyeom doesn’t have many tells if he doesn’t wolf out, just the amber glow of his eyes that could be covered with contacts or sunglasses, but Mark… Mark  _ glows _ , becoming molten silver and moonbeam, a blending of celestial manifestation and unholy desire.

Yugyeom had asked if Mark was an angel when they had first met and Mark had laughed, enchanting even as his fangs were displayed.

“Hyung!” Yugyeom grins, delighted as ever at Mark’s appearance. Mark hasn’t let him down yet, but he’s made of dreams and nightmares both, and Yugyeom never wants to be complacent in their time together. “Come on in.” He pauses and then adds, cheekily, “Properly.”

“Really?” Mark asks, arching one singularly unimpressed eyebrow. 

“ _ Properly _ ,” Yugyeom says emphatically. He won’t have it any other way.

The eyebrow remains unimpressed, but Mark still turns away to shrug out of his shirt, and Yugyeom takes the chance to appreciate the ripple of muscle and the delicate nip of his waist. So pretty. Yugyeom holds his breath and commits the sight to memory.

A breeze lifts, sending leaves skittering across the pavement, and ripples across the water. It brings Mark’s scent to Yugyeom, like an offering or a token, and Yugyeom breathes in greedily.

He is so hungry for Mark.

Mark smells not of dead things, but of death itself. Of cool earth and pristine marble; of dried roses and petrichor. There is always a steady note of fresh blood met with aged rosewood and wild silver and Yugyeom could never tire of it.

Mark balances on the edge of the deep end, facing away from Yugyeom still, raising his arms before he leaps into the air. Everything slows in that moment; the world becomes quixotic as Yugyeom gazes up at Mark.

For a moment, Mark is cradled in the moon, breathtakingly suspended in sky, her glow turning him to shadow as he arcs through the air and then twists gracefully to dive into the pool.

This time the entry is precise, Mark barely making a sound as he breaks the water’s surface. Then Yugyeom feels a tug on his ankle,  _ hard _ , and he goes down with a yelp, flailing around until he can resurface, Mark grinning wickedly at him, draped against the pool’s edge like a dream.

A normal Yugyeom would probably complain, give a cute pout and say how unfair it is, but it’s the full moon and midnight and Yugyeom does none of those things as he lunges towards Mark, missing him by a hair’s breadth as Mark goes diving back into the water.

They play like this endlessly, Mark darting from Yugyeom and Yugyeom giving chase, to the bottom of the pool and back again. Mark is all elegance and wit, but Yugyeom is clever in his own way – he knows how to barrel after Mark and keep him on his toes, knows how to remind Mark that he’ll chase him endlessly.

It’s the happiest Yugyeom’s ever felt.

Eventually, he catches Mark – or maybe Mark lets Yugyeom catch him, Yugyeom will never ask, but it feels an awful lot like victory anyway, when Yugyeom stands, hauls Mark against him, and kisses him like he’s starved.

Sometimes Yugyeom has dreams in which he devours Mark, swallows him whole, but not as an invasive thing. In his dreams, Yugyeom knows that consuming Mark would make this permanent, would make Mark necessary to him, like his heartbeat or his blood, and it’s with that same dreamlike fervor that he kisses Mark now, hands raking violently down Mark’s back.

“Slow down.” Mark’s fangs catch against Yugyeom’s lower lip and Yugyeom’s entire body shudders, a growl rising from deep in his chest, even as Mark’s fingers tighten in his hair. “Stay with me, Gyeom. Can’t get all moondrunk on me now.”

Panting, Yugyeom slowly eases back into himself, untangling himself from the moon’s clutches. She wants Mark as much as Yugyeom does and perhaps she’s jealous. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“Sorry,” Yugyeom says, his head dropping to Mark’s shoulder as he tries to relax every last part of him that wants to rip and tear and traumatize. He tries so hard to ignore the smell of Mark’s blood – different from the blood that normally mixes in his scent, Mark’s blood smells of satiation and fear, and Yugyeom knows that he’d never be the same if he actually tasted it. 

“Focus on me,” Mark whispers sweetly, one of his hands tracing something in the air, and the smell of his blood vanishes. 

Yugyeom is both disappointed and grateful.

Taking one last shaky breath, Yugyeom lifts his head and meets Mark’s steady gaze. Focus on Mark, that’s such an easy command to obey. Yugyeom can think of little else on these nights. 

Mark looks almost wistful when he kisses Yugyeom again, so sweet, so honeyed. “Time to go, pup.” 

“You should stay,” Yugyeom says before he can stop himself. He doesn’t want their time to be over already, it’s too soon. Yugyeom will never tire of these stolen moments, will never resent the pains he takes in making them happen, but Yugyeom is a wolf and the wolf is hungry for _more._ “Please stay.”

“This isn’t about me,” Mark reminds him, giving him another kiss. “Your pack is going to get suspicious sooner or later. You need your pack, Yugyeom.”

_ I need you _ , Yugyeom wants to say, but stops himself. Mark is right, his pack is important, should be his world.

But if his pack is his world, Mark is the moon in his sky, and Yugyeom will howl for him with a lovesick heart.

It’s all he can do to let Mark disentangle himself and quietly slip out of the pool, Yugyeom’s gaze following his every movement. 

Mark is smiling as he pulls his shirt back on, not minding the way it sticks to his wet body in an instant. “Until next time?” he asks over his shoulder. 

“Of course,” Yugyeom says, because there’s nowhere else he could ever be during the full moon. 

He would always be here, waiting for Mark.


End file.
